


Bucky Nearly Busts a Nut

by Gemini_Afterglow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Christmas, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, POV Bucky Barnes, POV First Person, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Afterglow/pseuds/Gemini_Afterglow
Summary: It's the holidays and the Avengers volunteer as Santa and his helpers for charity. What happens when Bucky sees the reader dressed up and will he survive the day without busting a nut?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction, so I hope you all enjoy.

“OMG it’s the Avengers! Thank you so much for volunteering today, the children will be so excited to meet you, and I know all the hospital staff are thrilled as well” gushed the Director of Events for the New York Hospital for Children.

You and your fellow avengers agreed to volunteer this morning to cheer the patients up over the holidays. You all knew how difficult it must be for the little ones and their family to have to spend Christmas in a hospital, and any way you can bring a bit of joy was an opportunity you were all jazzed to participate in.

You were joined by Steve, Bucky, Natasha and Sam. Clint and Tony already out of town to spend the holidays with their families, while Thor was off world. The four of you didn’t have anywhere to go and decided you would spend the holidays together at the compound to build traditions of your own. 

The director walked you over to the most amazing Santa’s Wonderland display complete with an actual shed with a plaque over the door labelled Elves’ Workshop. “We have a few costumes ready for you. They are in the Workshop, and you can use that as a change room. We have Santa, Mrs. Claus, and 2 elves. I didn’t know there would be 5 of you but the photographer did call saying her car broke down on the way and this may just work out! Anyone good with a camera?”

Being the smart spy/assassin that she is, Natasha quickly volunteered to be photographer knowing that it would absolve her of having to put on a costume and also prevent any embarrassing photos of her existing. You glared at her and she gave you her trademark smirk in return. 

Sam knowing he would never win the fight over the Santa costume, quickly defaulted to the plan where if he was going to suffer, he was going to drag Bucky down with him. “Yo Buck, you and me will be the elves. We can show off our thighs of betrayal in those tights.”

Hearing his opening, Steve quickly called his claim on the Santa suit completely missing the slap to the back of the head Bucky gave Sam. You on the other hand, resigned to be Mrs. Claus exclaimed that you would go ahead to the shed and change, seeing a huge queue of doctors and nurses clambering to meet the 3 hot male Avengers.

Bucky stared at your retreating back. Damn Sam and his stupid ideas. Now he was going to look like a stupid elf in front of you. He’s had a crush on you since you first arrived as the newest member of the Avengers. You were beautiful, strong, and most of all the sweetest person he had ever met. He was so entranced by you because you can switch from a determined and strong willed fighter, to innocent and sweet in a snap of a finger. Bucky couldn’t get enough of you and found himself thinking about you all the time; especially at night in bed wide awake wondering what it would feel like to have your body wrapped around his.  
Bucky couldn’t admit it to anyone that he has these feelings for you. He hadn’t even told Steve. He knew you didn’t feel the same for him and would be mortified if it ever got back to you, and he would not be able to handle anyone giving him looks of sympathy. So he decided to admire you from afar and be happy to just be privileged enough to call you a friend and colleague.

Walking into the shed, you see that it’s like a changing room space with lockers, hooks and chairs for volunteers working Santa’s Wonderland. There on a hanger hung a Mrs. Claus outfit, and judging by the short skirt and knee high red and white striped socks, they were definitely going for the modern interpretation. You sighed and began to take off your street clothes. Turning to the costume, you grabbed the red dress and pulled it over your head. It was a stretchy red velvet number with a sweetheart neckline, long sleeves and a flared skirt that ended just above your knee. The sleeves and skirt were trimmed in white faux fur, and your narrow waist was accentuated by a thick black patent belt. Next you rolled on the knee high socks, and slipped on a pair of black chunky heeled shoes. Instead of a traditional hat or bonnet, you were provided with 2 fluffy white pom-pom clips that you attached to your hair. You looked in the mirror admiring your look, and rooted through your backpack for your bright red lipstick. Perfect, you thought to yourself.

You stepped out and called the boys over letting them know the shed was free. Bucky turned at the sound of your voice and he had to make sure his jaw didn’t drop down to the ground. You looked sexy and sweet at the same time. He felt his little elf begin to stir. While the neckline was modest, it showed an expanse of your soft skin and just a hint of cleavage. 

“Damn girl! You look smokin’ hot! Maybe you can come back to my workshop later and I’ll show you my screwdriver”. You rolled your eyes and giggled at Sam’s flirting, while Steve clutched his left boob laughing out loud and Bucky silently stomped into the shed. 

Ten minutes later and the boys came out. Steve was in a typical Santa suit and beard. Behind him was Sam and Bucky tousling back and forth, Bucky grumbling about the stupid get up and Sam giggling at him. When you got a good look at them you almost had to wipe away the drool. They were wearing green wool jackets, over matching leggings, pointed shoes, and atop their heads perched little green hats. To keep the hat on, Bucky had to tie his hair back into a man bun. The leggings did nothing to hide Bucky’s gorgeous thick thighs , and in fact it accentuated every single muscle as he stalked his way over to Steve. Sam on the other hand was having a ball wearing tights and was animatedly demonstrating to a blushing doctor how he does squats; explaining his leg workouts. 

You couldn’t admit it to anyone, but you were absolutely head over heels in love with James Buchanan Barnes. The first time you laid eyes on him and noticed his silky hair that just brushed the edge of the sharp jawline that rivalled Calvin Klein models, you were in lust. Then as the months passed and you got to know him better, you had fallen in love with this sensitive gentleman who was fiercely loyal to his friends and willing to risk his life to make this world a better place. In that instant, you decided you were going to up your flirt game. You didn’t want to start yet another year along, and Bucky Barnes was going to be your mission. 

You skittered over to Natasha to perhaps get some advice. “Hey Nat, I um want to talk to you and get some advice on” but before you could finish she jumped in.

“How to get Bucky to show you his screwdriver?”

“How did you know???” 

“I’m a spy darling. I can see it all. Don’t worry it’s not obvious but I can read people well, even the slightest facial ticks, dilation of the eyes, or hitch in breath. And I can tell you that I think he feels the same” she whispered conspiratorially.

“I doubt that! But I do want him to notice me” You say forlornly.

“Have no fear, y/n. I got you, girl” She then turned to the rest of the guys and yelled “All right you minions, get into position!” with Sam yelling in the background “We’re elves dammit” as she shoo’d you away.

You walked up to Steve to discuss how you would handle the long line of anxious kids waiting to meet Santa, when Nat shouted from behind the camera “I have to check if this thing works. Y/n, why don’t you sit on Santa’s knee so I can take a few shots.” She gives a huge smile and ducks behind the camera. You smile sweetly at Steve and perch on his knee knowing this was your chance to maybe have Bucky feel a bit of jealousy.

Steve, ever the fun loving guy, grabs you by the waist and hauls you up further on his thighs. “Hello my lovely wifey!” You gasp catching Bucky’s attention. Bucky is one parts turned on seeing your dress ride up your thigh exposing your creamy smooth skin, and one parts green with envy seeing Captain America manhandling you.

You notice out of the corner of your eye that Bucky is watching so you lay it on a little thicker. You giggle, cross your legs to show off a bit more skin and wrap your arms around his neck. Steve goes along and starts doing belly laughs. “Oh Santa, my sexy hubby, how about a kiss?” and you give him a peck on the lips leaving a bit of your red lipstick behind on his lips and beard. You can practically see the blush on Steve’s cheeks under the fake beard. Giving him a break, you get up off his lap and readjust your dress.

Nat walks up and says “Mrs. Claus, here’s some lollipops in this velvet bag. Make sure to give one to each child after they see Santa.” She hands over the bag and winks, and you get her message. Steve starts asking Natasha about candy canes being traditional sweets when she “accidentally” drops another bag of lollipops onto his groin tells him to worry about his own toy sack. He lets out a grunt and decides to stop pressing Natasha on the matter. 

“Oh cherry lollipops! My favourite” You took one out of the bag and ripped off the wrapper. Bucky watched as you took a tentative lick with the tip of your tongue and he had to clasp his hands in front of his groin to high the growing bulge. He’ll file that to memory for tonight thinking that you’d give the same initial lick to the tip of his cock, tasting his pre-cum. He groaned inwardly, knowing this was going to be a long fucking day. Then he watched you stick the whole lollipop in your mouth then pull it out with a pop, licking your lips to rid yourself of any stickiness. He felt himself grow harder and waddled himself over to hide behind a display of fake presents and poinsettias to help hide his problem. He closed his eyes muttering to himself some unsexy thoughts to calm himself down. He heard Sam’s voice calling his name and that essentially did the trick. What did that prick want now? 

“Bucknasty, shows on. Let’s go. We each take turns walking the kids to Santa. Got it?” Bucky nods and looks over to the long line of kids. He’s got this under control, he’s the fucking Winter Soldier for God’s sake. He turns around and has to re-adjust himself when he sees your pert ass jutting out as you bend over the view finder of the camera checking out the photos Nat took of you and Steve, and giving her a big smile. He suddenly pictured you bent over his desk with the back of your dress flipped up over your ass as he took you from behind. His balls were feeling heavy and he needed to relieve the pressure of his cock pressing against these unforgiving tights. “I’m the mother fucking Winter Solder”.

The next 3 hours passed by at a glacial speed, as all Bucky wanted to do was rip the costume off, get back to the tower and rub one out thinking about you in the Mrs. Claus get up. Not only did he find out he now had a Mrs. Claus kink, he also fell harder for you if that was even possible, watching you with the kids. You were like an angel smiling sweetly to the kids, handing out candy, and soothing those who got freaked out by Santa. Steve was at a loss on how to deal with crying kids, but you were right there rubbing their backs and drying their tears with a hanky. Many of them clung to your leg as they were escorted out of the area back to their parents, and you would crouch down to their eye level and give them a peck on their chubby cheeks. Oh how Bucky wished he knew how it would feel to have your lips brush against his hot skin. 

When all the kids were done and the hospital staff went on with their work, the five of you were left to change and then head back to the compound. Sam comes up from behind you and you noticed that attached to his hat is a sprig of parsley hanging down. He’s closed his eyes and has his lips puckered.

“Samuel, that’s parsley” you say unamused but a slight tick of your lips reveal that you’re in fact amused.

“I got it from the cafeteria. Couldn’t find any mistletoe, work with me here”

You nod your ascent which caused Sam to break into a wide smile. He closes his eyes again and gives you kissy lips. You lean in real slow, let him feel your breath fan across his face, and gave him a swift chaste peck on the cheek. “No fair!” and you heard Bucky giggle. You turn to him and wink. 

At that moment Natasha pipes in “Ok I want to get back and order in some food. I am getting hangry. You’re all going to change at the same time to speed things up, I’ll wait for you in the car.” She spun around and walked off. A hangry Natasha Romanov was a scary Natasha Romanov so you all hurried to the shed without argument.

You’ve all changed in front of each other many times. You’ve gone on plenty of missions and been in different scenarios where you were all comfortable seeing each other in various forms of undress. Well, mostly comfortable. Bucky rarely undressed in front of others, still conscious of his scars where skin met metal. And being the gentleman he was, he would always find a way to avoid being in a room while other women were changing. You knew this so before he can extricate himself from the situation, you walked up to him and turned our back. “Bucky?” you ask breathily “Can you help me unzip my dress?” you look over your shoulder and bat your eyelashes at him.

Bucky stilled for a good 15 seconds staring at you owlishly. “I had the hardest time with it earlier. It’s easier if you help undress me.” You were so proud of yourself, wait until you tell Nat about this. All Bucky could do was nod slowly and clumsily reach for the zipper. He had to move your hair over your shoulder to reach the zipper, which unleashed a waft of your scent, a mix of jasmine, honeysuckle and something distinctly you. He breathed it in and shakily drew the zipper down until it stopped just above your ass. He looked down and saw the edge of your black lace panties. Heaven above. He could feel sweat forming on his upper lip and his cock which had been half hard all morning was waking up again. 

You sigh deeply and crane your head back “Oooo thank you Bucky, it feels so good to take this dress off, it was so restricting”. Bucky makes a noise from his throat that he hopes sounded something close to an indication of affirmation. You walk across the room to where your street clothes hung and you let the dress drop to the floor. Bucky clutched the wall feeling light headed as the blood rushed south in record speed. You stood there with your back facing him in all your naked glory wearing just lacy underwear that barely covered anything. Then you did something that had Bucky feel the wall plaster dent and crumble under his fingers. You bent over to retrieve something from your backpack that was laying on the floor. 

Meanwhile, as Bucky felt his entire world tilt and go off kilter, Steve and Sam were busy arguing over what to order for dinner. He couldn’t believe this is how he was going to die, having a heart attack with a raging boner in an elf costume all the while Steve and Sam arguing whether to have burritos or pizza for dinner. He tried to control his breathing, and as fast as he could, ripped off his costume feeling better with the cool air hitting his heated skin. The buttons from his jacket hit the floor with a clatter causing you to clutch your shirt to your naked chest and turn to see what the noise was about.

Standing there in only the green tights with his naked torso on display was Bucky, chest heaving and staring at you like he wanted to eat you whole. His dilated eyes were boring into you like he could see through to your soul and you gasped at the prominent bulge in his tights. You realized in that moment your flirting worked and you decided to seize the moment. You smile at him through your lashes and slowly bring your arms down, exposing your pert breasts and hard nipples. Bucky groans and his back hits the wall with a thud. That brought Steve and Sam out of their argument to look over at him, and you quickly turned around and put your shirt on hastily. 

“Buck, hurry up will ya? Steve and I are going to ask Nat what she wants for dinner. See you two back in the car”. Sam and Steve hurry out, leaving the two of you alone. You were about to turn around when you felt Bucky’s hard hot chest press against your back. You feel his breath sweep down your neck as he whispers into your ear “Please tell me I am not wrong, that I am not imaging this, that you want this too.”

“No James, you are not wrong. I want you so much” you whisper back. He growls low hearing you use his real name and you feel his hands brush down your sides until his fingertips are dancing along the lace edge of your panties and your exposed hips. You lean your head back until it rests on his chest, and he begins to place light kisses down the column of your neck. Bucky’s hard on was getting even harder and he felt like he was going to explode. He ground his erection into you and you can feel it hot and throbbing through your shirt. Good lord, you can tell that he was going to be huge. You turn your head towards his lips, leaning up a bit so that your can feel your breaths fanning each others lips.

This is it, you thought to yourself. Finally after all this time you get to kiss the man of your dreams. Bucky tightens his hold on your hips and was just about to dive into the kiss when your phone rings. You both jump apart at the loud intrusion, you bending down to scramble around the pocket of your jeans to find your phone as your ass brushes against Bucky’s crotch and he goes cross eyed. He holds onto your thighs to stop them from wiggling around and you look back mouthing a sorry to him. 

“Look I don’t care, just get pizza!” you screamed and threw the phone down. “Sorry Buck, they are waiting for us downstairs, we have to run.” You give him a beseeching look and finished getting dressed. 

“No worries, doll. But I would much rather eat you for dinner.” He gives you a sly grin and turns to get dressed. If your panties weren’t already ruined from earlier, they would definitely be destroyed now after hearing the nickname and the image he planted into your brain. Bucky’s heart was soaring knowing that you felt the same way. It gave him renewed confidence and somewhere he managed to flirt back with you, giving himself a mental high five.

Throughout the car ride home and dinner, you kept giving each other heated looks when no one was looking, well Natasha was but she’s always looking. Bucky feigned tiredness and bowed out of any games or movies saying he wanted to hit the sack early. As he was heading out the common room, he heard you offer to help clean up and you could see a flicker of disappointment cross his eyes. You smiled to yourself knowing it was an excuse just so that you can run back to your room to prepare your surprise for him.

Bucky was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands wondering what was going on. Maybe you got a moment of clarity over dinner and decided you didn’t want this. Maybe you wanted to take things slow. Maybe he should court you properly and ask you on a date. He was about to get up and shower, maybe rub one out and then curl up in a fetal position when he heard a soft knock at the door. He strode over and opened the door.

There standing out in the hallway was you in the Mrs. Claus costume, with one hand on your hip and another perched on the door jamb. Bucky’s eyes bugged out and he knew this time that if he wasn’t going to get relief soon, his balls were literally going to explode. You walked up to Bucky until your chest was touching him and whispered in his ear “I may have accidentally grabbed the costume in our rush out the door. I’ve been a naughty girl, Santa.”

Bucky hauled you up by the waist, slammed the door with his foot and let your back hit the hallway wall as he took you in a bruising kiss. You kissed back just as ferociously, fighting for dominance. It was all teeth and tongue, as your hands scrambled to pull off his shirt and pull down his jogging pants at the same time. Bucky pulls back from your lips and chuckle at your uncoordinated attempts. He gives you a wink before he pulls the back of his shirt up and off, then slowly reaches down to remove his pants and boxer briefs at the same time. Sweet Jesus you died and went to heaven. The man’s body was a sight to behold. You can tell he was nervously glancing down at his shoulder with his confidence waning, but you raised your hand and caressed his scars. You felt his chest fall as he sighed and closed his eyes.

“James, you’re so beautiful. Every part of you.” He opens his eyes and gives you one of his sweet smiles. He takes your hand and kisses your palm sweetly. 

“I can say the same for you, y/n. I want to see you stripped naked on my bed, but I have one more fantasy to fulfill first.” With that he led you to his desk.


	2. Bucky finally busts his nut?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Bucky finally realize their feelings for each other. With that out of the way, it's finally time for some smut!

You stood in front of Bucky’s desk confused as to what you were doing standing there.

Bucky stands behind you and says “Hands on the desk y/n and keep your eyes forward. I’ve been imagining doing this to you all day with you in that damned dress”.

You did as Bucky told you, your arousal spiking even more. You tried to squeeze your thighs together to give yourself some pleasure but Bucky was on to you.

“ Nuh uh. You said it yourself, you’re a naughty one. Feet shoulder width apart. You don’t get to come until I say so.”

You shuddered at this newfound confidence in Bucky and you were ready to find out how far you both can take this. You loved his commanding voice and you were getting wetter by the second. 

Bucky admired you from behind, with your palms on the desk and your ass sticking out. He stroked himself a few times letting his pre-cum coat his cock. He reached for the hem of your dress and flipped it up. What he saw almost had him blowing his load. Your outfit was exactly as you had on earlier in the day complete with striped socks, but this time you weren’t wearing your underwear. He could see your arousal glistening on your thighs.

“My my you are a naughty girl, aren’t you?” he tsked. All you could do was moan, wanting him to hurry the fuck up and just do something. 

“Bucky, please. I’ve been so bad. Please!” You didn’t even know what you were begging for but at this point you would take anything he gave you.

You felt Bucky’s finger run along your exposed pussy “You’re dripping wet. Does being naughty turn you on sweetheart?” You nod your head. Bucky continues to run his finger up and down your pussy, lightly grazing your clit. You wiggle your ass at him and you suddenly feel his hand come down on your ass with a smack.

“Don’t move, darling. Remember, naughty girls don’t get to be in charge.” He continues slowly stroking your pussy making you feel crazed for more pressure. Slowly with each pass he starts pushing his fingers in between your folds, spreading your juices and getting his fingers slick. He then slowly pushes one finger into you. You give a low deep throated moan bending your head down until your forehead touched the desktop. 

Bucky couldn’t believe how hot and wet you were. He couldn’t wait to slam his cock into you, and feel your walls wrap snuggling around him. In fact he couldn’t wait, and in a split second he pulled his finger out and notched the head of his cock at your entrance. He sucked your juices off his finger “Mmmm I was right, I should have had you for dinner. Another time maybe.”

He started pumping his cock in and out, going a little deeper each time he pushed back in. The veins in his neck was straining as he prevented himself from slamming into you in one shot. He reach down, undid the zipper of your dress and pulled you up to tear the offending garment off of you, then pushed you back down onto the desk now naked save the socks.

You were a moaning mess the only coherent words coming out of your mouth was Bucky’s name and your pleas for him to keep fucking you. Finally with one last push he was buried balls deep in you and you clenched hard trying to hold him in you. Bucky fell forward at the pleasure, his hands landing next to yours on the desk and his mouth sucking and biting your shoulder. 

“Shit, y/n. You feel amazing. I can stay in you forever.” You bowed your back giving him the hint to start moving. Slowly he begins to increase his speed, fucking in and out of you, his cock dragging along your g-spot with every pass. You can feel your orgasm building and building.

“Bucky! Fuck, James, touch me!” You scream. Bucky reaches his right hand down and around you to start strumming your clit.

“Not yet, y/n. What did I say about you being naughty?”

“Please, please, I’m going to come! I can’t hold it” Your legs are shaking and your fingers are white from trying to grip onto the desktop like your life depended on it.

Bucky slaps your pussy “Come for me, y/n.”

You come with a scream, a gush of liquid squirting out and your knees buckle. Bucky holds you around your waist, letting you come back to your senses. You feel his hard cock pull out of you and you’re disappointed by how empty you feel. 

You turn around and land on your knees giving him your doe eyes. He looks shocked for a split second but then lust takes over. You see him grab his cock and stroked your juices and his pre-cum down his shaft. You lick your lips and reach for his cock. You grab the base and give the head a tentative lick. Remembering the lollipop incident, Bucky closes his eyes and groans. He then feels your hot wet mouth wrap around the head and he reaches down to grab the back of your head. 

You love the taste of your combined fluids and you keep bobbing your head trying to get as much of him in your mouth, while your hand strokes the rest of him. He’s huge and you’re struggling. You can only get half of him in your mouth before his tip is grazing the back of your throat. Bucky is whispering praises, telling you how amazing your lips feel wrapped around him. You start to feel your arousal spark again and you reach down to touch yourself.

He sees your hand snake down to your pussy “Are you wet again, sweetheart? Playing with that gorgeous pussy of yours? Are you fucking yourself with your fingers wishing they were mine?”

God damn. Who knew Bucky had such a dirty mouth on him. You moan in agreement while your mouth is still working his cock, sending shockwaves from his member and up his spine.

“Fuck. Shit. Y/n. Yes just like that. I can hear how wet you are fucking yourself. How many fingers are you using? Fuck yourself with 3 fingers. Yes that’s it. Fuck you sound so god damn wet.”

Bucky pulls his cock out of your mouth and he watches you as your chest heaves. He takes a few steps back just to watch you fingering yourself on your knees. He’s slowly stroking himself trying not to go crashing over the edge as he sees your wet fingers driving in and out of yourself and the smell of your sex permeating the room. You’re kneeling there with your knees wide apart, the hand working faster and faster as you pant and fondle your breasts with your free hand. 

“Look at you. You’re gorgeous kneeling there fucking yourself. Do you do that alone? Do you play with yourself like that when there’s no one to fill your pussy?”

You nod quickly “Yes, Bucky. Yes! I play with my pussy and think of you.” Then you come crashing into another orgasm, your eyes rolling to the back of your head as your fingers stop and your body convulses. Bucky is barely holding on as he walks closer to you still stroking his member. You pull your fingers out and make a show of sucking your juices off of your hand. That’s the straw that broke the camel’s back and with a shout of your name, Bucky comes all over your chest. 

He falls to his knees after his mind blowing orgasm, trying to regain some semblance of himself. With his hands cradling your face, he pulls you in for a deep kiss and your run your fingers through his sweat laced hair. As you continue to kiss and nibble on each other’s lips you feel his cock begin to stir hot and hard against your stomach.

You look down and Bucky shrugs “Super soldier serum.”

“Fuck me.” You whisper. “Sure thing, babe!” and with that Bucky stands up and carries you over to his bed. 

He lays you down on the centre of the bed with your legs spread wide open, striped socks still on which made him realize he now had a sock kink too. He kneels between your legs and rubs his cock over your clit. You’re arching your back begging him to fill you up again.

“You look so hot and sexy with my cum all over your chest.” Bucky pushes himself inside you again, this time feeling like he can take his time now that he had taken the edge off. He grabs your legs, and bends them over your chest. “Take your hands and hold on to the back of your knees, doll.”

With your knees bent at your chest you can feel Bucky reaching you even deeper and at an angle where his head is hitting your g-spot with incredible precision. 

You let go of your right knee and start slapping your clit. “Bucky, I’m going to squirt again!” Bucky pulls out and a gush of liquid splashes over his cock and thighs.

“Fuck that’s so sexy”. He pushes in, pumps three times and pulls out to see you squirt again. He repeats this action several more times, each time with you squirting more and more liquid soaking the duvet underneath you, Bucky and your thighs. Buck changes position and rests his hands next to your head. With all the liquid, you can hear his thighs slapping yours as he drills into you faster and faster. 

“One more time, babe. Come with me. I want to feel your pussy chocking my cock as I come deep in you.” With that you see white in a blinding orgasm, both of you calling each other’s names as you both lose utter control to the euphoria. Bucky pulls out and flops down next to you. You turn around and wrap your arm around his waist, feeling his cum slowly drip out of you.

Bucky gets up, strips the bed of the duvet and grabs a fresh blanket from his closet. He then goes to the bathroom returning with a couple of warm wet washcloths to clean you up. Tossing the clothes into the hamper, he unfolds the blanket and tucks the both of you in.

The whole time you’re lying their blissed out with a wide smile. He scoops you up in his arms and kisses your forehead. “I think I’m in love with you y/n. I hope you didn’t think this was a one time thing. I want want you to be my best gal.”

You peer up at him and with a beaming smile say “And you’re my best guy, James Buchanan Barnes. I’ve fallen in love with you too.”

With that you both fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning your woke up with a start to your phone’s alarm going off, realizing you were going to be late for a training session with Steve. Bucky wraps his arm around your waist trying to pull you back into bed.

“I can’t Buck, Steve will kill me if I miss another workout with him. Last time he made me do an extra 5 laps around the track.”

“Stay with me and I’ll tell Stevie I gave you are hard workout already.” He mumbles, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

You roll your eyes and start looking for your clothes.

Oh fuck. You realized you had to wear your Mrs. Claus costume. Should have planned that one better, you thought to yourself. It was 6:00 am and you hedged your bets that everyone would still be asleep. You cracked opened Bucky’s door and looked both ways. Coast was clear. You were sauntering down the hall 10 feet away from your door enjoying the memories from the previous night when you heard a cough behind you.

You slowly turned around and saw Steve standing there with a big grin, looking at you up and down in your costume. “I see someone did show you their screwdriver.”


End file.
